Captain Universe
Quick Facts Birth Place: New York City Powers: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Flight, Able to Breath in Space, Lazer Beam Eyes, X-Ray Vision, Freeze and Fire Breath, Superhuman Intelligence, Can Read Human Minds, Can Breath Underwater, Can shoot lightning from his finger tips Weaknesses: Cannot see well out left eye, Others in Pain (Slowly makes his cells less powerful, least effective way to kill him), Antarctic Fungi (when around this all his powers are useless and he is as any other human) Birth Date: August 8th 1959 Status: Alive Biography James Pezzolla was born August 8th 1959 on Staton Island in NYC. His father worked at a steel mill, and his mother was a housewife who worked 2 jobs. He grew up just like any other average city kid. He played baseball outside with all his friends from school who met in the streets and they played using the garbage cans as bases. His mother always cooked nice dinners, overrall he was in a very loving family. The Mother and Father had saved all their money so James could go to college, he was naturally a very bright child and went to Brown University in Rhode Island and got a doctorate in molecular biology. On August 8th 1984, when he was 25 straight out of college he got a job at a lab on Plum Island which is on the Long Island Sound. During this time he became the head Scientist while in his 30s. During a freak accident when they were doing an expeirement on Human Genes, something went terribly wrong, and while the patient they were using it on went crazy, the patient stabbed Dr. Pezzolla in the heart with a needle filled with the antidote, and found stuff from the shelf and injected it in to him. Dr. Pezzolla went into Intensive Care, and their was absolutley nothing wrong with him. James Pezzolla went home to his house on Montauk and discovered when he took off his shirt for bed, he had an AMAZING physique, unlike any. The next morning he woke up floating above his bed. He went down for breakfest, and squinted his eyes because the sun was in his eyes and lazer beams came streaking out of his eyes. He took a deep breath, and he froze his dining room table, he knew something was wrong and conducted tests on himself to see if this was negatively effecting his health, in which is was not at all it was making him much healthier and his immune system was stronger than ever. After this, he conducted tests to test out his new abilities. He found out he could fly, shoot lazer beams out of his eyes, shoot lazer beams out of his hands, and could shoot lightning from his finger tips. He noticed strength, and super speed unlike anything he had ever seen. He later at his home was watching a news story about a superhero that had passed away and decided, because he has the powers of a superhero he might as well become one. He sat down stairs in his lab all night, making a suit for himself, he used ultra skin tight latex he had taken from his lab to make his armor so he could fly comfortably. He also installed something in his suit using biology that adapts his suit to any changes in environment he might experience. He spent three nights awake making this suit, pouring his heart and soul into it. He slept very well the night he finished it. He heard stories on the news about crime lords and all these things. He put his powers to the test and could defeat all of them and their entire orginizations except 1. This man is extremly crazy and a powerful capitalist. A very industrious man. This man used wealth from oil to help fund the largest criminal orginization in the world. They were able to defeat Captain Universe on multiple occassions. In 2010, Captain Universe handed this criminal orginization its final defeat and brought all in the orginization to justice. He choose the name captain universe, because his powers are in a way universal. His power is all in 1, jack of all trades. Captain Universe fought criminals, crime lords, corruption, and won 4 nobel peace prize awards during his life for almost bringing world peace. He could not bring world peace because a terrorist orginization figured out his weakness and used it against him. They used it on him and kept him hostage until 2013, when they threw it out and said "we have him, hes useless", but he escaped and brought all that held him to justice. Although in 2014, an external force attacked that was much to powerful for him to defeat alone so with the help of superheros from all over the Universe they were able to destroy it, almost killing Captain Universe. Captain Universe was granted the Official Title of Captain Universe in late 2014 by the high council of the Milkyway Galaxy. He was Captain Universe set in stone.